


What I Want

by otabearaltin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Retired Otabek, Romance, Sex Talk, Written Like a Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otabearaltin/pseuds/otabearaltin
Summary: Otabek: We celebrate your wins the second we get to the hotel!Yuri: Okay fine but are you sure we were celebrating Nationals for two weeks and not the fact that I’m going to the next Olympics? I don’t remember celebrating that announcement before Nationals at all.Otabek: (sighs) We did, and I was so excited for you! You just don’t remember because my retirement announcement happened the day before and you said you were gonna keep moping unless I fucked you till the bed broke.Yuri: Doesn’t count, it was make-up sex!Otabek: I’ve lived with you for barely half a year and I had to replace the bed frame, so make-up sex better count.------Yuri gets a short break from training and just wants to kiss his boyfriend senseless, but Otabek's making it very difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on three different productions so guess who ended up writing Otayuri in play form. I feel that there's a flow in dialogue in playwriting that's very hard to translate in fiction, so while I've never encountered fic structured this way, I do hope you enjoy reading this.
> 
> As always, I've proofread this to the best of my ability, so apologies for any errors you may come across.
> 
> Happy Otayuri Week, everyone!
> 
> otabear-altin.tumblr.com

**Otabek** \- 24 years old. Recently retired figure skater. A relatively tall Kazakh male of a stocky build, whose kind and caring nature rests behind his rather serious facade.

**Yuri** \- 21 years old. Multi-decorated figure skater. An androgynous Russian with shoulder-length blonde hair and of a lean muscular build, who is loudmouthed and brash to everyone but his lover.

  


_Saturday, mid-morning. 9:30 AM._

 

_Soft rays of light shine in from the large window adjacent the living room in Otabek and Yuri’s shared apartment. The room is sparsely decorated with tastefully minimalist furniture, containing only the bare necessities for what constitutes a living room. It is quiet, typical of this side of St. Petersburg. Otabek is seated comfortably on the couch in the middle of the room, mug in one hand and well-worn paperback in the other. His feet are propped up on the coffee table. After taking a long sip, he sets his mug back down. The rustle from Otabek flipping his book’s pages is all that fills the morning silence for a while._

 

_A few moments later, the sound of a door creaking open reverberates throughout the room. Otabek lifts his head to locate the source of the sound, but resumes reading almost immediately. A groggy Yuri pads in from the right toward the couch, rubbing a sleeve on his eyes that are still heavy with sleep. He is wearing nothing but a loose light blue dress shirt that clearly doesn’t belong to him. The shirt is unbuttoned until his mid-torso. Yuri stops in front of the coffee table with a pout, waiting for Otabek to acknowledge him._

 

**Otabek**

_(looks up)_ You’re awake.

**Yuri**

You weren’t in bed anymore.

**Otabek**

_(scrunches eyebrows and resumes reading)_ I’m always up at 9, Yuri.

**Yuri**

_(fidgets with his sleeves)_ But it’s a Saturday...and I don’t have training for a while.

 

_Yuri walks over to the couch and takes a seat. He sidles up to Otabek, who responds by draping his arm over the younger man’s shoulder._

 

**Otabek**

I know. I didn’t bother waking you so you could rest.

**Yuri**

_(nuzzles Otabek’s arm)_ You know i can’t sleep without you anymore…

**Otabek**

_(jokingly)_ No I don’t.

**Yuri**

The bed’s too cold when I sleep alone.

**Otabek**

That or you should wear more than just my shirts to sleep.

**Yuri**

_(lightly hits Otabek’s chest)_ You’re no fun.

 

_Otabek lets out a light chuckle and goes back to reading. In a move to get Otabek’s attention and get comfortable on the couch, Yuri props his legs up on the older man’s lap, draping an arm over his stomach and nuzzling his chest like a kitten for good measure._

 

You haven’t even kissed me ‘good morning’ yet...

 

**Otabek**

I don’t know...I didn’t think you’d want one.

**Yuri**

_(exasperated)_ Bekaaaaa…

**Otabek**

I’m just joking, kitten.

 

_Otabek lowers the arm he had around Yuri’s shoulders and places his hand on the younger man’s waist. He puts his book down to place a tentative hand on the Russian’s cheek._

 

Good morning, Yura.

 

_Yuri eyes drift shut, anticipating Otabek’s lips to land on his own._

_But their lips never meet._

_Otabek peppers Yuri with kisses, from the corner of his lips to the shell of his ear. The satisfied whimper that Yuri can’t help but make at the Kazakh’s ministrations leaves no hint of his initial disappointment. Before Yuri could make any move to kiss the older man as well, Otabek pulls away. His hand lingers on Yuri’s hip bone._

 

**Yuri**

I wanna say ‘good morning’ to you too, but…

**Otabek**

But…?

**Yuri**

Mmm, never mind. Good morning, Beka.

**Otabek**

Alright.

 

_They stay like this for a while. Otabek’s hand remains on Yuri’s hip, and Yuri’s body remains wrapped possessively around Otabek. Yuri occasionally fidgets, hinting at a desire for more than the innocence that his current predicament is giving him._

_As Otabek flips another page on his paperback, Yuri’s hand is making its way slowly from Otabek’s waist and up until it rests on the older man’s neck._

_The Kazakh doesn’t even flinch at the motion._

_Undeterred, Yuri places a kiss on Otabek’s collarbone, the tip of his nose lightly brushing the man’s warm skin. He traces the expanse of Otabek’s neck with his nose, till he is dangerously close to the man’s jawline._

_Otabek flips another page._

_Yuri hungrily leaves a trail of kisses on Otabek’s jawline. The urgency in Yuri’s actions makes it all too clear how excited he’s getting. With his eyes still glued to his book, Otabek brings the hand he had on Yuri’s hip up to the younger man’s hair, stroking the strands gingerly._

_Yuri moans. He lifts his body to straddle Otabek’s lap. The Kazakh tilts his head to the side so he can keep reading, but Yuri mistakes this as a cue to continue kissing the man’s neck._

 

**Otabek**

Yura.

 

_The two lock eyes at the older man’s serious quip. Otabek secures his arm around Yuri’s waist before slowly leaning forward. Yuri shuts his eyes expectantly._

 

**Yuri**

_(whispers, his eyes still shut)_ Just get it over with, ohmygod.

**Otabek**

I’m sorry, but were you really waiting for me to finish my coffee?

**Yuri**

Eh?

 

_Yuri opens his eyes when he feels Otabek lean back against the couch. The Kazakh is knocking down the rest of his mug’s contents, looking at Yuri all the while. The younger man pouts._

 

...and _I’m_ the tease?

 

**Otabek**

I...don’t think I follow you.

**Yuri**

In case you haven’t noticed, I totally want you.

 

_Otabek sets his mug back down, next to his book on the coffee table._

 

**Otabek**

_(confused, but amused nonetheless)_ Obviously...I don’t think you’d stand to date me if you didn’t.

**Yuri**

Man, the deadpan way you always crack jokes makes me really confused.

 

_Beat._

_Yuri leans a little closer to Otabek defeatedly, his body flush against the older man’s chest. Otabek kisses the top of Yuri’s head._

 

**Otabek**

You’re so beautiful, Yura.

**Yuri**

_(covering his cheeks)_ Aghhh, why do you say the most embarrassing shit?

**Otabek**

_(chuckles)_ If you say so….what do you feel like doing today?

 

_The younger man hugs Otabek even harder from his place on the Kazakh’s lap, making incoherent noises of satisfaction._

 

Aside from making me your pillow, of course.

 

**Yuri**

_(pulls away to look at Otabek)_ Hmm...I wanna celebrate.

 

_Otabek scrunches his eyebrows, eyeing Yuri questioningly._

 

_(fidgets with the hem of Otabek’s sweater)_ I’m still the defending champion at Nationals so we should... _celebrate_.

 

**Otabek**

Yuri, we’ve been celebrating your Nationals win for two weeks now. My legs are giving out….

**Yuri**

_(tilts head to the side)_ Are you sure we weren’t celebrating my other wins?

**Otabek**

We celebrate your wins the second we get to the hotel!

**Yuri**

Okay fine but are you _sure_ we were celebrating Nationals for two weeks and not the fact that I’m going to the next Olympics? I don’t remember celebrating that announcement before Nationals at all.

**Otabek**

_(sighs)_ We did, and I was so excited for you! You just don’t remember because my retirement announcement happened the day before and you said you were gonna keep moping unless I fucked you till the bed broke.

**Yuri**

Doesn’t count, it was make-up sex!

**Otabek**

I’ve lived with you for barely half a year and I had to replace the bed frame, so make-up sex better count.

**Yuri**

_(whines)_ But whyyyyyy~

 

_Yuri starts jumping up and down on Otabek’s lap, causing the older man to groan._

 

**Otabek**

Because you’re way too demanding in bed, that’s why.

**Yuri**

You like it, though.

**Otabek**

Not when it’s causing me to replace furniture.

**Yuri**

_(grins sheepishly)_ Yeah about that...there’s a crack on the shower door.

 

_Otabek brings a hand up to the bridge of his nose, cursing under his breath._

 

Don’t worry, I got this one! We can take turns paying for repairs.

 

**Otabek**

Nuh-uh, nope, no _way_ am I gonna agree to that.

**Yuri**

Why not? 

**Otabek**

Cause you’re gonna think I’m okay with banging you on every piece of furniture till everything breaks. May as well baby-proof everything while I’m at it… 

**Yuri**

Please do, cause _ohmygod_ the coffee table always hurts my back.

**Otabek**

Then we’ll stop celebrating on the coffee table...and the shower.

**Yuri**

Party pooper.

**Otabek**

I love you too.

**Yuri**

_(huffs)_ Liar.

**Otabek**

Okay I _know_ I’m part of the reason why the shower door’s cracked but seriously, Yura, we should really take it down a notch.

 

_Otabek lifts Yuri off his lap and sits him down on the coffee table. The younger man keeps his gaze lowered to the ground, but Otabek places a hand on Yuri’s jawline, guiding his face so their eyes could meet._

 

You’re busy as it is with training, and when you’re free we’re still... _physical_. I can’t afford to have you worn out all the time...you have an entire season you need to win.

 

**Yuri**

_(angrily jerks his head away from Otabek’s hold)_ Do you really think wanting you is that bad for me? Is that why you haven’t kissed me all morning?

 

_Yuri pauses and sighs._

 

I’m...I’m still upset about your retirement, okay? Skating was just work till you came along. Sure this means you’ll be at all my competitions now, but not getting to see you skate...not sharing podiums with you...it’s not gonna be the same anymore. Ever since you moved in, I’ve wanted to be at home more than training for the first time in years because...you’re my home now, Beka. I wanna be with you every moment I can.

 

**Otabek**

....I’m sorry. I wanna be with you as much as I can too. 

**Yuri**

_(sheepishly)_ So...can I have my pillow back now?

**Otabek**

_(extends his arms toward Yuri)_ Come here, kitten.

 

_Yuri climbs back on Otabek’s lap, dragging his lips all over the Kazakh’s face. The younger man pushes Otabek down on the couch, so that they’re lying on top of each other. He grinds his hips on Otabek’s, to which the older man responds by finally joining their lips. Yuri returns the kiss eagerly. They kiss until they’re gasping for air._

 

**Yuri**

Please, _please,_ fuck me till I forget my name, Beka.

**Otabek**

_(smirks)_ I knew you’d say that. Figured it out the minute you walked in here. 

**Yuri**

Am I that obvious?

**Otabek**

You wear my shirts all the time, but _this_ one…this is the one you wear when you’re extremely horny.

**Yuri**

Hey, I’ve been wearing this all week!

**Otabek**

Exactly.

**Yuri**

Then I’ll stop wearing it…

 

_Yuri lifts his body, kneeling with Otabek trapped between his legs. He deliberately slides the loose dress shirt off one of his shoulders as he unbuttons it completely._

 

...right now.

 

_Before Yuri could finish removing the shirt, Otabek pushes himself up off the couch and wraps the younger man’s legs around his waist. Yuri wastes no time in tangling his fingers in the older man’s hair, kissing him hungrily. Otabek lifts Yuri off the couch and he carries him away from the living room._

 

**Otabek**

_(panting)_ Bed. Now.

 

_Yuri finally manages to completely remove his shirt, flinging it across the living room before he and Otabek disappear into the bedroom._

  


[ END ]


End file.
